Espio vs Greninja
Espio vs Greninja is ZackAttackX's thirty-second One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! What's more cooler than a basic ninja? How about a ninja animal? Which level-headed ninja will come out on top? It's chameleon vs frog in this fast-paced bout! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Victory Road - Pokemon X and Y. There was no Fearow or Skarmory in the sky to disturb him, no Lombres or Floatzels to interrupt him. Espio sat on a rock near a waterfall meditating. But of course, it wasn't long until a blue frog jumped down on the rock beside him. Espio jumped up and glared. "You dare interrupt me while I'm meditating?" Espio growled. Greninja turned to face Espio - he'd never seen a Pokemon like that before! (Ok, this joke has officially run its course!) He charged a Water Shuriken and fired it at Espio, who moved out of the way. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he said, getting into a battle stance. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! The two ninjanimals (shut up, I only have a minute to write this thing!) flew at each other (not literally) and a Homing Attack was met by a tongue lash. Greninja wrapped his tongue around Espio and swung him round, throwing him into the wall of the cave. Espio used his chameleon biology to blend into the surroundings, essentially becoming invisible. Greninja tried to focus and track down Espio's movements. When he thought he found him, he launched a Water Shuriken at his foe. The attack just grazed the chameleon, but it forced him to reveal his position. Espio and Greninja threw shurikens at each other until Greninja vanished into thin air. This time, it was Espio who needed to focus. But he couldn't find Greninja fast enough and the Ninja Pokemon was able to land a powerful Shadow Sneak. Espio was sent into a tree hard. He recovered and threw a kunai at Greninja, who used Substitute, sacrificing some of his health to block some of the incoming attacks, including the kunai. Espio made quick work of the substitute and turned to see Greninja using Hydro Pump. Before the attack made contact, Espio tried his luck by throwing a kunai into the Hydro Pump. The massive burst of water blasted Espio into the wall of Victory Road, but stopped very quickly. Greninja, now with a kunai in between his eyes, dropped to the floor, lifeless. K.O! Espio tumbled to the floor, but picked himself up shortly after. He stared at the Pokemon's corpse. "Sorry it had to be this way." he said before fleeing. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ESPIO!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Was a DBX Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees